


Sunny D

by whispythewriter



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Crack, I am wild, I'm really sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, sunny d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispythewriter/pseuds/whispythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire finally confesses his love for Enjolras and the situation gets heated... but it turns out that Enjolras has a dark secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny D

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://whispythewriter.tumblr.com/post/72373974181/playinggameseveryday

Even as Enjolras and Grantaire fell onto the bed, an undercurrent of  _is this really happening there’s no way this can be happening I’m dreaming for sure_ was still running through Grantaire’s mind. Enjolras wasn’t  _really_ kissing him, especially since they’d been arguing just minutes ago, the most high-spirited debate they’d ever had, and then the meeting had adjourned and Grantaire might have accidentally confessed his love or something but he wasn’t really sure because it was all such a blur.

"Grantaire, I-" Enjolras said, breathing heavily. "Do you want to-"

_Is this really happening oh my god oh my god what is he even-_

Grantaire didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just kissed Enjolras again. 

Enjolras, taking that for a ‘yes’, started to tug impatiently at Grantaire’s shirt. They broke apart so Grantaire could pull the thing off, and as he did so he noticed that something hard was pressing against his thigh. ( _Enjolras actually wants me_ , he thought. He never would have expected or dreamed that something like this could happen. Well, maybe he had dreamed it a couple times. Okay, more than a couple.)

A few minutes later they were down to their underwear and Grantaire was still disbelieving. “Are you- are you sure?” he said shakily. Enjolras nodded, blue eyes blazing. Grantaire took off the underwear, and felt something… plastic.

"I… wait. What?"

Enjolras looked distraught. “I thought you’d understand!”

"What."

"When you called me Apollo- tonight- in the meeting- I thought that meant-"

"Sorry, again, about that, calling you Apollo, I mean, it was an accident, I didn’t mean to- but. What."

"I thought it was your way of saying that you knew and that you didn’t care about my…" Enjolras sighed sadly. "…About my Sunny D."

Grantaire stared down at the bottle. In small print on the label were the words “Tangy Original.” “Your dick is literally a bottle of orange juice.”

"Technically it’s called a ‘fruit-flavored beverage.’"

"Are you fucking with me?!"

"I  _was_  planning to…”

"I am agog. I am aghast. I am _leaving_.” Grantaire put the bottle down, got off the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Enjolras called after him. "Don’t go!"

"Why not?"

"I love you."

Grantaire turned back to Enjolras. He was sitting on the side of the bed, looking upset. Then Grantaire realized: Enjolras had accepted him in spite of his faults, his drunkenness, his cynical nature. Shouldn’t Grantaire also accept Enjolras? After all, since Grantaire usually thought of drinking as his finest quality, he was likely the best man to fall in love with someone who had a bottle for a dick.

So Grantaire returned to the bed and kissed Enjolras, reaching for the bottle at the same time. “You are the sunshine of my life, Apollo.”

"And I’d follow you into the dark."

Grantaire grinned, leaned forward, and whispered in Enjolras’ ear, “Drink with me.”

[[and then they had weird kinky orange juice sex]]

* * *

Several months (and many dates) later, Marius (by total coincidence) brought a case of Sunny D bottles to a meeting. “My dad used to work with the company,” he said gravely as the bottles were handed out.

As Grantaire drank, he looked across the table at Enjolras and raised his eyebrows.

"Grantaire, put the bottle down and be serious," Enjolras hissed.

"I am wild."

( _Wild for the taste of that Sunny D_ , he thought.)


End file.
